


Injuries Lead To Wrong Magic.

by leviiackermanns



Series: Genderfluid!Levi drabbles. [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other, Werewolf Eren Yeager, Witch Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviiackermanns/pseuds/leviiackermanns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt found: “Just calm down and let me explain!”<br/>“NOPE, NU-UH, I WANT A ONE WAY TICKET FROM NOPE TOWN TO FUCK THAT VILLE, I AIN’T DEALIN’ WITH THIS SHIT RIGHT NOW.”</p>
<p>THIS IS SUPER SHORT BUT I COULDNT FIND A WAY TO EXPAND IT IM SORRY.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Injuries Lead To Wrong Magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt found: “Just calm down and let me explain!”  
> “NOPE, NU-UH, I WANT A ONE WAY TICKET FROM NOPE TOWN TO FUCK THAT VILLE, I AIN’T DEALIN’ WITH THIS SHIT RIGHT NOW.”
> 
> THIS IS SUPER SHORT BUT I COULDNT FIND A WAY TO EXPAND IT IM SORRY.

There was green smoke everywhere, literally everywhere. It was thick and powdery, Eren was pretty sure he could hear Levi coughing on the other side of it. Eren just stared incredulously at the smoke, and then growled. Levi wasn’t supposed to be making potions after the accident. Levi was specifically told by Erwin that they weren’t allowed to until they were all better.

“Levi? Prince…?” Eren called.

“Princess! And yes?”  Eren could now see Levi through the clearing smoke.

“Levi” Eren starts. “You know you’re not allowed to do magic while you’re off kilter, you remember what Erwin said! I don’t really need and or want you blowing up the entire house!” Just then a moaning noise came from the tipped over cauldron behind Levi. Eren’s eyes flickered from the cauldron to Levi, who was wearing a sheepish smile. “WHAT IN ALL HOLY FUCKS IS THAT?!”

“Eren, just calm down and let me explain!”

Just then, a gloopy green hand emerged from the cauldron, Eren shrieked. “NOPE, NU-UH, I WANT A ONE WAY TICKET FROM NOPE TOWN TO FUCK THAT VILLE, I AIN’T DEALIN’ WITH THIS SHIT RIGHT NOW.” Eren backed up to the door, not taking his eyes off of the creature emerging from the cauldron; he was not prepared to deal with a green creature of the depths. Eren’s back hit the door, he scrambled to open the door and slip through. Who knew what that thing could do to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments and you can give me gendefluid!levi prompts at [my tumblr.](http://leviiackermanns.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
